


Sleepy Sunday

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Gentle, Hurt/Comfort, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex, Vanilla, slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: The awe on Nicole’s face never changes. Not even after all the fights, the almost-break-ups and make-ups, the feelings of loneliness, and a literal demonic possession. It leaves Waverly more than a little lovedrunk. Except for Wynonna, most people don’t usually give her a second glance, let alone look at her like she’s their entire world.





	Sleepy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: "Wayhaught sleepy morning sex".
> 
> My handle on tumblr is @raedmagdon. I'm happy I got more Wayhaught in for my smutcation.

Waverly wakes to the taste of mint and coffee on her lips. It’s warm, familiar, and when she opens her eyes, she isn’t surprised to see Nicole’s face hovering over hers. She smiles, and Nicole smiles back, or maybe it’s the other way around. Not that it matters. On mornings like this, both of them are so full of smiles it’s hard to tell.

“Morning, you. How—” Waverly can’t keep her nose from scrunching up as she yawns. “Sorry, how long’ve you been up?”

“Couple of hours,” Nicole says. She’s sitting on the edge of the mattress, awake and alert, although she isn’t fully dressed for once. On lazy Sundays like this, when she isn’t working and Purgatory’s demons are quiet, she sometimes allows herself to wear overly large t-shirts and boxers around the house. It’s a rare treat, one Waverly savors both because it means Nicole is relaxed, and because the t-shirts give easy access if her hands want to go… places.

Waverly sighs, stretching a little beneath the covers. The press of Nicole’s warm thigh against her side is nice through the thin sheets, and she becomes more aware of the fact that she’s naked underneath them. “How’d you get to be such an early bird?”

Nicole shrugs. “You know what they say. Make hay while the sun shines.”

Waverly laughs. Sometimes, Nicole is just too adorable.

“I’d rather make something else,” she says, propping herself up a few inches on the pillows so her hand can reach Nicole’s knee, and so the sheets slide off her breasts to pool on her stomach. “If you know what I mean…”

Waverly knows what Nicole’s answer will be before she speaks. The light in her eyes and the subtle pink flush to her cheeks is enough. It’s sweet, how excited Nicole is to touch her, to see her naked. Waverly had wondered if it would get boring after a while, like some of her other failed relationships, but no—the awe on Nicole’s face never changes. Not even after all the fights, the almost-break-ups and make-ups, the feelings of loneliness, and a literal demonic possession.

It leaves her more than a little lovedrunk. Except for Wynonna, most people don’t usually give her a second glance, let alone look at her like she’s their entire world.

Nicole lies down on the bed next to her, running a palm along her bare side. “For you, baby? Anything. Anything you want.” And Waverly knows Nicole sincerely means it.

Their next kiss starts with more mint and coffee—because Nicole’s had a cup already and then brushed her teeth, Waverly guesses—but once their lips part and their tongues brush, she gets a taste of something better: Nicole’s mouth itself. It’s more heat than flavor, maybe with a little sweetness, but Waverly finds herself addicted nonetheless. She would live off Nicole’s kisses if she could, and she’s pretty sure she might manage it if she tried.

Nicole rolls on top of her, straddling her hips, and the two of them laugh together. They’ve both reached for each other’s breasts at the same time and bumped arms. “You can go first,” Waverly says, still giggling a little.

“Only if you’re sure,” Nicole says, although it’s clear from the look on her face that she wants to.

Waverly has grown to love bringing Nicole pleasure. Her heart swells every time Nicole moans her name, and when Nicole comes for her, it’s like watching the birth of the universe, or something else sappy and poetic that belongs in a journal where no one else can see. But Nicole is hopeful, and she’s still got the morning sleepies, so she’s content to lie back and enjoy herself, at least for a couple minutes.

“It doesn’t count as being a pillow princess if I pay you back later, right?”

“Waves,” Nicole says, placing another short kiss on her lips and grinning when it breaks, “you are definitely not a pillow princess.”

“Temporary pillow princess, then.” Waverly shimmies out from under the sheets, which is a little difficult since Nicole’s knees are pinning them down. When she slides her naked body back between Nicole’s legs, however, the effort is more than worth it just to feel all of Nicole’s skin pressed against hers.

Nicole seems to agree, because she doesn’t waste any time. Her palms trail old paths on Waverly’s body, as well as forging new ones. They roam over her arms, her shoulders, her breasts, and Waverly’s never quite sure where they’ll go next. They’re slow, though, and while Waverly’s heart picks up a little speed, Nicole’s touch is as soothing as it is arousing. This is probably what Nicole’s cat’s entire life is like, she thinks, minus the warmth in her belly: being petted by the best hands in the world after a nice long sleep.

She says so, and Nicole snorts into her neck in the middle of kissing it. “Did you really accuse me of feeling up my cat?”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Waverly says, but she’s not upset because Nicole is still snickering. Her previous partners would’ve looked at her like she was nuts for voicing the odd thoughts that run through her head. “I’m just saying I wish you’d pet me all day instead.”

“We’d never go to work again,” Nicole points out. One of her hands cups Waverly’s breast, and she brushes over the nipple with her thumb, flicking back and forth until it’s a stiff point.

“So? Worth it.”

Nicole kisses her again, which Waverly decides to take as agreement, at least for the morning.

Waverly trembles as Nicole’s lips skim lower. She can't help it. The soft heat sucking gently at the crook of her neck and the slight chill Nicole’s mouth leaves behind when it moves to a new spot give her the shakes in the best way. She’s still tired, but tingling too, and it all leaves her dizzy.

When Nicole’s tongue swirls around her nipple, Waverly bucks her hips. It’s an involuntary reaction, but she gasps when she makes contact with Nicole’s stomach. Her t-shirt has ridden up, leaving a patch of bare skin, and Waverly knows from experience how nice it feels to rub against the firm planes of muscle there. She repeats the motion, painting a trail of slickness down the middle of Nicole’s belly.

It's Nicole’s turn to gasp. She sucks harder, tightening her core deliberately, and one of her wandering hands finds a home on Waverly’s hip. They settle into a rhythm, nice and slow, until Nicole’s stomach is wet and Waverly sighs with every stroke.

“Beautiful,” Nicole mumbles into Waverly’s cleavage on the way to her other nipple. “You're so beautiful, baby.”

Even though Nicole says it all the time, Waverly never gets tired of hearing it. This time her voice is soft, tender, and it sends a fresh flood of heat between Waverly’s legs.

Nicole notices. The hand on Waverly’s hip slides down, and she gasps as Nicole cups her, fingertips trailing through her wetness. She allows her eyes to flutter shut and just feels, savoring each light stroke between her sensitive lips. With her eyes shut, every brush of Nicole’s fingers feels twice as intense.

Waverly isn't sure how long she lies there, with Nicole’s mouth lavishing attention on her breasts and Nicole’s fingertips playing through her heat. They've started to make soft slick sounds, and Waverly trembles as Nicole swirls around the swollen bundle of her clit.

“How’s this, baby?” Nicole asks—because she always asks, which only makes Waverly adore her more.

“Nicole, oh… good. So good.” She opens her eyes, running her fingers through Nicole’s hair and urging her back up for another kiss.

The kissing and stroking and, oh Criminy, the teasing, string on and on until Waverly is a shivering mess of herself. She's no longer sleepy, but she remains soft and compliant anyway, allowing Nicole to guide their mouths and set the pace. It's not often she’s this passive. Even when she’s bottoming, she likes to be a full and equal participant. But there's something special about this, like Nicole is giving her a kind of gift, and she wants to welcome it with arms wide open.

When the kiss ends, it's so Nicole can search her eyes. She seems to find what she’s looking for, because her fingers move down, abandoning Waverly’s clit to probe at her entrance. Waverly spreads her legs wider. Suddenly, she wants Nicole inside her more than anything else on Earth.

Nicole doesn't make her wait. She pushes in without hesitation, although it's so slow that Waverly’s nearly sobbing by the time both fingers are halfway buried. She both wants them to push in faster and stay right where they are, because they’re pressing against her front wall and the subtle stretch is too damn good for words.

“I love being inside you,” Nicole breathes through a wide smile.

Waverly nuzzles into her neck. “I love having you inside me.”

Nicole starts thrusting, still at a slow and gentle pace, picking up a rhythm that would've driven Waverly crazy on any other morning—and not entirely in a good way. But for this morning, a lazy Sunday in bed where they're wrapped in soft sheets with nothing to do but make love, it's exactly right. Even though moans and whimpers spill from her lips, Waverly doesn't plead, because she doesn't need anything but this: Nicole within her, building her toward an inevitable peak.

Once Nicole’s thumb swipes against the tip of her clit, Waverly can finally feel release within her grasp. She waits just a few more seconds, soaking in the glow of Nicole’s face, the love in her eyes. There’s that look again, the one no one else has cared enough to give her. In this moment, she’s Nicole’s sun and stars, and the pride and importance she feels at being so fundamental to someone else, so entwined with them, is a release all its own.

Waverly gazes straight into Nicole’s eyes and gives herself over gladly.

Her ripples start small, but spread outward as her peak grows, pulsing deep within her core. She clenches around Nicole’s fingers, and Nicole’s pupils grow bigger and darker—a silent conversation between their bodies, and one that makes Waverly’s heart feel like it might burst.

When Nicole's fingers hook against her full front wall, something else bursts instead. On the next series of contractions, Waverly sighs and releases pressure, spilling wetness against the heel of Nicole’s palm and down her wrist. She’s grown to love this, even if it does mean washing the sheets more often. Nicole’s the only one who’s been able to make her do it, a fact her girlfriend is proud of whenever Waverly mentions it.

“Love you, baby,” Nicole says, curling into the same spot, resting their foreheads together so they can keep gazing at each other. “Waves…”

Somewhere between contractions, Waverly manages an answer. “Love… love you too.” And she means it. She loves Nicole, so so so much, but perhaps it's even more important that Nicole loves her back. She's always known she could love someone. All her life, she's loved people who have hurt her deeply, even as they let her down one after the other. But Nicole loves her back. Through everything they've shared, all they've said and done, that's been the one constant. Nicole has never for one second stopped caring.

When her release finally fades, Waverly realizes her eyes are wet. She blinks rapidly, still smiling, and her first instinct is to apologize. But looking at Nicole’s concerned face, she knows she doesn't have to. It's okay to cry right now, with Nicole’s breath on her face and Nicole’s fingers inside her.

Instead, she says, “Thank you.”

Nicole’s forehead furrows. “For what?”

“For being you,” Waverly says. “For being you and loving me.”

Nicole’s face smooths out. She presses one more tender kiss to Waverly’s lips, closed-mouthed and sweet. “I wouldn't want to be anyone else, or love anyone else.”

“I know,” Waverly says. “Me neither.” There have been so many times she’s wanted to be things she wasn't: popular, the favorite daughter, the Earp heir. But none of that matters. Nicole wants Waverly, which means being Waverly is good. Right.

She slides her hand around the back of Nicole’s neck, tracing the sensitive skin beneath her hair. “So… do I get a turn now?”

Nicole raises both eyebrows. “You sure you're done being a pillow princess?” She gives another thrust of her hand, and Waverly can’t stifle a moan.

It feels good, and she's sure she has another orgasm or two left in her, but she wants Nicole more. “Yup. My reign is over. Time to surrender the throne.” She winds her legs around Nicole’s waist, flipping them both over—with a little help from her willing captive.

“This is a coup,” Nicole laughs. She’s beautiful, Waverly thinks, short red hair spread on the pillow, still grinning like a loon.

“Maybe.” She runs her hand down Nicole’s chest, palming one of her breasts. “But you love it.”

“Yeah,” Nicole says, without a trace of doubt. “Yeah, I do.”


End file.
